The present invention relates to solvent-developable printing formulations useful for the manufacture of printing plates. In particular, the present invention provides formulations which exhibit markedly improved processing characteristics when deposited on a printing plate. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there are provided methods for the preparation of said formulations and methods for use thereof.
Flexographic printing is widely used in the production of newspapers and in the decorative printing of packaging media. In flexographic printing, a layer of a flexible printing medium is deposited onto a flexible substrate such as a thin sheet of steel, aluminum, or synthetic polymer, to form a printing plate. A relief pattern corresponding to the negative image to be printed is formed in the printing medium. The plate is then mounted on the printing press, and printing commences.
One type of printing medium is natural or synthetic rubber. This printing medium has excellent mechanical properties, but the preparation of a printing plate with a rubber printing medium is labor intensive and slow. A pattern plate and a matrix board are prepared, and rubber plates are then hot press molded. Molded rubber printing media are not practical for printing applications with short deadlines, such as newspapers. Due to the nature of the medium and imaging techniques described above, photosensitive printing plates have been developed to meet the demand for fast, inexpensive processing and long press runs.
The use of a photosensitive printing medium for the manufacture of flexographic printing plates is described in general terms as follows. The photosensitive printing material is coated onto the substrate to form the printing plate. The coated side is exposed with light through a photographic negative of the image to be printed, causing photopolymerization of the exposed portion of the printing medium, which then becomes physically hardened and resistant to solvent removal. The unexposed and therefore unhardened portion of the printing medium is removed by washing with solvent, leaving a relief pattern of the image to be printed. The printing plate is mounted on a press and printing commences.
Non-flexographic printing plates such as letterpress plates are also used for printing newspapers, shoppers, and books. Photosensitive resin compositions have been developed for use with non-flexographic printing applications for the same reasons disclosed above for flexographic applications. The use of photosensitive printing media for the manufacture of letterpress printing plates is essentially the same as described above for flexographic printing applications.
Photosensitive resin compositions employed for the preparation of conventional photosensitive resin plates are based on liquid unsaturated polyesters, polyvinyl alcohols, water soluble polyamides, cellulose acetate succinates, alcohol soluble polyamides, etc. Conventional photosensitive resin compositions currently play an adequate role in the manufacture of flexible printing plates. However, due to the rapid growth of the printing industry, there is an ever increasing demand for photosensitive resin formulations with improved processing characteristics. For example, the resin composition must maintain a good balance between mechanical properties such as tensile strength, elongation, and Young""s modulus. Additionally, in order to increase manufacturing efficiency, the resin will desirably exhibit reduced tack for ease of handling before photopolymerization and will also desirably photopolymerize as quickly as possible when exposed to the light source.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for photosensitive resin formulations having improved chemical and physical properties. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.
In accordance with the present invention, there are provided solvent-developable printing formulations having one or more improved processing characteristics such as reduced tack, increased image resolution, and/or improved mechanical properties, e.g., tensile strength, elongation. In addition, there are also provided methods for the preparation of said formulations and methods for use thereof.
A desirable characteristic of any printing medium is developability in water, rather than organic solvents. Water-developable formulations are desirable for reasons such as ease of handling, health of workers who are in contact therewith, safety, and avoidance of environmental pollution. Therefore, in accordance with a particular aspect of the invention there are provided water-developable formulations with improved processing characteristics comprising a photosensitive resin and a metal-containing additive. The formulation according to an alternate embodiment of the present invention is aqueous base and/or organic solvent developable.
Due to the improved processing characteristics provided by the formulations of the present invention, printing plates prepared employing invention formulations have excellent form stability, thereby enabling such plates to be handled without the need for excessive care. The increased image resolution provided by invention formulations leads to higher print quality. Once photopolymerized, printing plates of the invention have excellent physical properties, enabling their use in many very demanding commercial applications, e.g., commercial flexographic printing. Such applications require the photopolymerized resin to have excellent water resistance (so that exposure to water-based inks does not significantly alter resin properties), as well as high resilience (so that the physical contacting associated with the printing process does not significantly degrade resin properties). Photopolymerized formulations of the invention maintain a good balance between tensile strength, % elongation, and Young""s modulus to 30%. Photopolymerization of invention formulations yields products with ink transfer characteristics considered acceptable by flexographic printing standards and demonstrates sufficient toughness for extended printing runs as required in such areas as telephone directory and comic section printing.
In accordance with the present invention, there are provided solvent-developable printing formulations comprising a photosensitive resin composition and a metal-containing additive. The metal-containing additive imparts improved processing characteristics to the resin, such as reduced tack, increased image resolution, and improved mechanical properties, (e.g., tensile strength, elongation) resulting in a markedly improved printing formulation.
Metal-containing additives contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention are coordination complexes of the formula M+n(Q)m, wherein M is a metal, n and m are integers from 1 to 4, and Q is an anionic ligand. The anionic ligand, Q, has the following structure:
(Exe2x80x94X)yxe2x80x94R
wherein:
E is NRa, PRa, O, or S, wherein Ra is xe2x80x94H, optionally substituted C1 to C20 alkyl, or optionally substituted aryl,
X is optional and if present, is carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, SO2, or imine,
R is xe2x80x94H, optionally substituted C1-C20 alkyl or alkenyl, or optionally substituted aryl, and
y is 1, 2, or 3.
Coordination complexes contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include complexes of transition metals such as Mn, Re, Fe, Ru, Os, Co, Rh, Ir, Ni, Pd, Pt, and the like. Presently preferred transition metals contemplated for use herein include Mn, Fe, Co, and Ni. Particularly preferred transition metals are Mn and Fe.
Coordination complexes contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention also include main group metals such as Cu, Ag, Au, Zn, Al, Ca, Mg, and the like. Presently preferred main group metals contemplated for use herein include Al, Zn, and Cu. Coordination complexes contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention also include alkali metals and alkaline earth metals.
Coordination complexes contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention may contain a wide variety of ligands. In one embodiment the ligands contain oxygen. In a presently preferred embodiment, the anionic ligand is an acetylacetonate (acac). In another presently preferred embodiment, the anionic ligand is a carboxylate, such as acetate. In a particularly referred embodiment, the ligand is an acrylate. Other ligands contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include sulfur-based ligands such as sulfonates.
A variety of photosensitive resin compositions are contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention. These resins are based on a wide variety of reactive materials, such as, for example, liquid unsaturated polyesters, polyvinyl alcohols, water soluble polyamides, polyurethanes, cellulose acetate succinates, alcohol soluble polyamides, water-developable acrylic polymers, polyalkadienes (for example, polybutadiene, optionally with comonomers such as styrene, (meth)acrylates, and the like), and the like. With such materials, the photopolymerizable resin is exposed to crosslinking conditions, then the uncured resin is removed from said support by washing with a suitable solvent.
A presently preferred photosensitive resin composition comprises a photosensitive copolymer, a basic nitrogen-containing compound, an unsaturated monomer, and optionally a photopolymerization initiator. Copolymers contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention are prepared from a combination of several components, e.g., an aliphatic conjugated diene monomer, an xcex1,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid, a polyfunctional vinyl monomer, and optionally a monofunctional vinyl monomer. Typically, such compositions comprise in the range of about:
(i) 5 up to 95 mol % of an aliphatic conjugated diene monomer,
(ii) 1 up to 30 mol % of an xcex1,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid,
(iii) 0.1 up to 10 mol % of a polyfunctional vinyl monomer, and
(iv) 0 up to 70 mol % of a monofunctional vinyl monomer.
Preferred copolymer compositions employed in the practice of the present invention comprise in the range of:
(i) 40 up to 85 mol % of an aliphatic conjugated diene monomer,
(ii) 2.5 up to 15 mol % of an xcex1,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid,
(iii) 0.5 up to 5 mol % of a polyfunctional vinyl monomer, and
(iv) 5 up to 30 mol % of a monofunctional vinyl monomer.
Aliphatic conjugated diene monomers contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include butadiene, isoprene, chloroprene, dimethylbutadiene, and the like.
xcex1,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include methacrylic acid, acrylic acid, itaconic acid, maleic acid, and the like.
Polyfunctional vinyl monomers contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include ethyleneglycol dimethacrylate, divinyl benzene, 1,6-hexanediol diacrylate, 1,4-butanediol diacrylate, and the like.
Monofunctional vinyl monomers contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include ethyl (meth)acrylate, methyl acrylate, isopropyl (meth)acrylate, lauryl (meth)acrylate, hydroxyethyl methacrylate, methyl methacrylate, xcex2-carboxyethyl acrylate, and the like, as well as mixtures of any two or more thereof.
Basic nitrogen-containing compounds contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include dimethylaminopropyl methacrylamide (DMAPMA), N,N-dialkylaminoalkyl (meth)acrylamide, alkylamino (meth)acrylamide, N-vinyl pyrrolidone, N-vinylcaprolactone, tertiary amines (for example, N,N-dimethyl-4-morpholinethane amine), and the like.
Ethylenically unsaturated monomers having an acrylate core structure contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include 1,4-butanediol dimethacrylate, lauryl methacrylate, polyethylene glycol (400) dimethacrylate, highly ethoxylated trimethylol propane triacrylate, propoxylated neopentyl glycol diacrylate, ethyoxylated neopentylglycol di(meth)acrylate, polyethylene glycol (600) di(meth)acrylate, isobornyl acrylate, 1,6-hexanediol di(meth)acrylate, ethoxylated bisphenol A di(meth)acrylate, cyclohexyl(meth)acrylate, diethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, glycerol di(meth)acrylate, aliphatic urethane di(meth)acrylate, and the like. Presently preferred ethylenically unsaturated monomers contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include 1,4-butanediol dimethacrylate, lauryl methacrylate, polyethylene glycol (400) dimethacrylate, highly ethoxylated trimethylol propane triacrylate, aliphatic urethane diacrylate, and the like.
Those of skill in the art recognize that a wide range of photopolymerization initiators can be used in the practice of the present invention. The initiator used in the composition of the invention includes ordinary photoreaction initiators such as xcex1-diketone compounds (e.g., diacetyl, benzil, and the like), acyloins (e.g., benzoin, pivaloin, and the like), acyloin ethers (e.g., benzoin methyl ether, benzoin ethyl ether, benzoin propyl ether, and the like), polynuclear quinones (anthraquinone, 1,4-naphthoquinone), acyl phosphine oxides, and the like. The initiator is typically added in an amount of 0.01 to 10 parts by weight, preferably 0.5 to 5 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of the copolymer. Presently preferred initiators include benzyl dimethyl ketal, 2-ethyl anthraquinone, or mixtures thereof.
Polybutadienes contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include 1,2-polybutadiene (cis-, trans-, or mixtures thereof), 1,4-polybutadiene (cis-, trans-, or mixtures thereof), maleic anhydride adducts of polybutadiene, which may then be modified via standard ring-opening techniques and subsequent (half) esterification or (half) amidation, and the like. Presently preferred polybutadiene used in the practice of the present invention is cis-1,2-polybutadiene.
Invention compositions may also contain a plasticizer, which acts to reduce the glass transition temperature of the polymer, thereby easing processibility of the composition. Examples of plasticizers useful in the practice of the present invention include glycerin, ethoxylated phenols, ethoxylated alkylated phenols, ethoxylated glycerin, and the like.
Presently preferred formulations contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention comprise about 30 to 90 wt % of the copolymer, about 0.2 to 2 moles of the basic nitrogen-containing compound per mole of carboxyl groups in the copolymer, about 5 to 70 wt % of the unsaturated monomer, about 0.01 to 10 wt % of the photopolymerization initiator, and about 0.01 to 20 wt % of the metal-containing additive.
In a preferred embodiment, the formulation comprises about 0.05 to 10 wt % of the metal containing additive. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the formulation comprises about 0.1 to 2 wt % of the metal-containing additive.
Invention formulations are prepared by using conventional mixing and milling techniques well known in the art. For example, the formulation components can be compounded using a mixer, kneader, or extruder. The components may be combined at the start of the compounding process, or alternatively, one or more of the liquid components may be preabsorbed into any of the solid components before compounding. The resulting compositions can be formed into a photosensitive medium element by forming into a sheet by molding, calendaring, rolling, extruding, or a similar process.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there are provided printing plates comprising a suitable substrate and a layer of photosensitive resin composition deposited thereupon. To form a printing plate, the photosensitive resin composition is laminated onto a suitable solid substrate. Selected portions of the resin compositions are exposed to actinic radiation, crosslinking said resin. The unexposed portions of the resin composition are washed away in a suitable solvent, leaving behind the desired image on the printing plate.
A variety of substrates may be used with the photosensitive compositions. The term xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d means any solid layer giving support and stability to the photosensitive resin. Presently preferred substrates contemplated for use in the practice of the present invention include natural or synthetic materials that can be made into a rigid or flexible sheet form. These materials include steel, copper, or aluminum sheets, plates, or foils; paper; or films or sheets made from synthetic polymeric materials such as polyesters, polystyrene, polyolefins, polyamides, and the like.
The photosensitive resin composition may be deposited onto the substrate in a variety of ways, e.g., by extrusion, roll coating, heat processing, solvent casting, and the like. These techniques can be readily carried out by those skilled in the art.
The desired image is produced on the printing plate by exposing selected portions of the resin to actinic radiation. Selective exposure of the photosensitive resin can be achieved for example, by the use of an image-bearing transparency such as a negative film on the surface of the photosensitive layer, through the front side of the photosensitive resin. Areas of the transparency opaque to actinic radiation prevent the initiation of free-radical polymerization within the photosensitive layer directly beneath the transparency. Transparent areas of the image-bearing element will allow the penetration of actinic radiation into the photosensitive layer, initiating free-radical polymerization, rendering those areas insoluble in the processing solvent. Alternatively, exposure of selected portions of the photosensitive layer to laser radiation may also initiate free-radical polymerization, rendering those areas insoluble in the processing solvent. The unexposed portions of the resin are selectively removed by washing in a suitable solvent. Washing may be accomplished by a variety of processes, including brushing, spraying, or immersion. The resulting surface has a relief pattern that reproduces the image to be printed.